


Too good to be good for me

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: A series of ficlets from my tumblr [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Pining, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: Prompt: 'We went to prom as friends but got voted prom royalty and now people want us to kiss' au





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was first posted on my tumblr.

Remus sat at one of the tables, going through his tumblr when he got a lapful of Sirius Black who apparently thought licking faces was proper greeting.

 

"Urghhhhh. You know you're not a dog actually?" Remus said behind a groan and pulled his sleeve to wipe the saliva.

 

"Woof" Sirius grinned and pulled Remus' arms around him since he still hadn't done that himself. Remus mock-sighed but complied and rested his head on Sirius' bony shoulder and kept on scrolling on his phone. Sirius managed to stay quiet for three full minutes before he demanded the taller boy's attention again. "Going to prom Moons?"

 

Remus simply made a humming sound and hid his smile into Sirius' shoulder-he like having him worked up and getting all flustered. He was about to save him from his ramblings when James, and Peter plonked themselves onto their table.

 

"Oh look Pete. Our Moony doesn't love us. Giving all the cuddles to Sirius." Peter clutched his heart and pretended to wipe a tear while sporting a large grin on his face.

 

The prefect rolled his eyes, tightening his arms around Sirius. "Ah well Padfoot is my only love," he said though he beckoned the other two closer for a quick kiss.

 

"So, what are we talking about my men?"

 

Remus opened his mouth to answer but Sirius had already beaten him to it. "Moony does not want to go to prom"

 

And then James, Sirius and Peter went on and on about why he should go, talking loudly and making wide gestures until Remus agreed to go with them.

 

***

Sirius felt his breath hitch when Remus came outside. He was so gorgeous with his black tux, floral shirt and his curls looking a bit wilder than usual on his head, just above his ears. He even had had that shy-Remus about him, ducking his head a bit as he made his way to the car. From the corner of his eye, Sirius could see James waggling his eyebrows and he could not even be arsed about it because that would mean taking his eyes off the tawny haired boy. Both him and James went for kurtas, except Sirius went for leggings as bottoms while James went for the bottoms that came with the kurtas. James' one was a light blue with a V-neck while Sirius' was cream with small red patterns on the edges. He had his hair in a french braid and placed some flowers in it. Peter had chosen a classic three-piece suit himself.

 

"Looking fresh as fuck as Moons" James all but yelled as they made their way to the prom. Sirius could not help stealing glances at Remus in the mirror while James and Peter snickered each time they caught him at it.

 

***

There, James started to talk to Lily who had started to warm up to him while Peter buggered dancing with Mary McDonald, leaving Sirius with Remus. The two boys were having fun. That was undeniable. They spent a large amount of their time making up stories about the teachers and who they want to shag in the staffroom. Remus laughed so hard at the story of Slughorn and Sprout that his knees got weak and he leaned onto Sirius for support. The raven-haired boy could not help but concentrate on where they were touching and the heat emitted from his body.

 

At some point, Remus asked him to dance. Remus laced their fingers together and spun him around. They were still standing close when the music stopped and Fabian Prewett moved on stage. Remus still held him close, with his arm wound around the shorter boy's waist. Sirius decided to enjoy the embrace while it lasted. In fact he was so lost in the feeling that he did not catch any word Fabian said. Only being more alert when he noticed most people tensing up.

 

"The prom royalty is....REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK!"

 

And then the crowd around them parted giving them way to the stage. He felt Remus laughing a bit and dragging him up there. They were crowned and then started to dance. Remus twinned their fingers together and spun him like before except now he was looking at him with fond eyes. So fond that Sirius could almost believed what he desperately wanted then. And then crowd started chanting "kiss, kiss" continuously. Remus looked at him, asking for permission and when he nodded, there were soft and warm lips on his. It was very chaste and even then, Sirius felt his whole body tingling. But then Remus pulled back and reality crashed in. It wasn't for him the kiss. Just for everyone around. The other couples joined them on the dancefloor. As soon as the song ended Sirius pulled away and almost ran outside, leaving a confused Remus.

 

He was outside, smoking a fag when he heard the door opening. He sighed. He was sure of who it was. In fact, he knew Remus took on himself to not chase him immediately. The other boy stood next to him. Close to him. Very close in fact. Their sides were pressed together. He simply held out his hand asking for the cigarette.

 

After a drag or two, when Sirius almost thought he would not be confronted with that, Remus faced him and blurted: "You like me. Like as in like, _like"_  


"Eloquent" Sirius smirked though he was sure his face was already bright red right now.

 

"Well you do" Remus rolled his eye and waited until Sirius nodded. He palmed the shorter boy's cheek, thumb stroking the skin just under his bottom lip. "It's rather convenient 'cause I like you too. _As in like, like"_ He smiled so brightly that Sirius swore his heart missed a beat. "I would really like to kiss you now. Properly."

 

Sirius just tugged him close and their lips met. And that kiss was so different from the one before.

 

Remus pushed their foreheads together. "Come back inside and dance with me."

 

"You can bet your sweet ass I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr.


End file.
